


Tiramisu

by Chartl



Series: Special Extra Episodes of Understanding [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Neymar gonna swallow up poor Messi, Tiramisu is too sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chartl/pseuds/Chartl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niiiiiiiiice gift for Neymar!<br/>Hoooooooooooooooooooot episode for you guys!</p>
<p>配合日常篇Understanding Week 14 Be with me, Birthday Boy食用，更酸爽╮(╯▽╰)╭</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiramisu

楼下热闹的派对依旧进行，丝毫没有缺少主人公而气氛消退的迹象，而在酒店的顶层，主人公正错愕地站在套房门外，看着屋里的人摊开手掌，那枚朴素无华的戒指让见惯大场面的巴西人此刻变得不知所措。

“你、你不、不是要外出吗？”愣了好久，巴西人才磕磕碰碰地说出一句话。

“是啊。”阿根廷人不置可否，看到巴西人变得像两个小时前的自己那样局促不安，他的心底泛起恶作剧般的笑意。

“可是，你不是说不能来吗？”内马尔还是执拗地站在门口，仿佛一踏进房间，梅西就会凭空消失。

“噢，”梅西揉揉发疼的太阳穴，耐心地看向男友，“要是我家小男友生日我不送上门送礼物，估计他会不理我好几个月啊……”看内马尔不接话，梅西又接着说，“小炸毛，你赶紧脱掉那顶丑帽子进来，我又不会跑掉。”

内马尔还是谨慎地边看着梅西边踏进房间，柔和的灯光投射在梅西身上，连棕色的发梢都散着微光。内马尔想肯定是刚刚喝太多了。

梅西在内马尔靠近的时候拉住他的手，让他坐在自己的身旁，低声严肃地问了一句“几杯？”。

“不多。”内马尔缓慢地上下划动眼睑，清澈的绿眸阴沉了不少。他突然傻笑起来，拎起梅西掌上的戒指，仔细研究着，“送我的？”

“嗯，”梅西小声地回应着，内马尔看到阿根廷人的脖颈泛起了好看的粉色，禁不住吞了吞口水。“你的生日礼物。”

“这个呢？”内马尔明知故问地指指桌上的提拉米苏。

“Tiramisu。”

梅西嘴角勾起一抹笑，指尖划出一层芝士，使坏地舔净指腹，看到内马尔眸色暗沉成墨绿色之后笑意更深了。他趁着巴西人还在挣扎的时候突然掀起桌上的蛋糕一整个扣到内马尔的脸上，被袭击的巴西人发懵地听着阿根廷人肆无忌惮的大笑，回过神来刚要发作就感受到迎面而来的一股热气，随之而来的阿根廷人意大利式的挺拔鼻尖触碰他的鼻尖，隔着一层薄薄的芝士，柔软的发额服贴地抹过内马尔的眉间，梅西棕色睫毛根根分明地扫过他的眼窝，温热的气息洒在他唇上，阿根廷人柔软的唇瓣轻轻贴着擦过巴西人的脸颊，内马尔甚至能在自己狂奔的心跳声中分辨出梅西闷哼中低沉的笑声。可恶的是内马尔的手被梅西强壮的手臂用力的摁在大腿上不得动弹，可恶的是内马尔要倾身上前的时候梅西的颧骨划过他的颌骨，退了回去。内马尔睁开眼睛，可可粉厚重的沾满睫毛，梅西却像个完成恶作剧的小恶魔般咧开嘴大笑，全然不顾自己也满脸芝士和可可粉。

他忽地又凑上前，贴着内马尔的嘴边用软柔得像棉花糖的嗓音询问着：“好吃吗？”话音刚落，还调皮地伸出舌尖舔了一下沾在巴西人嘴角的可可粉。

这一舔让内马尔昏胀的大脑清醒过来，他摆脱了阿根廷人的桎梏，一手紧紧揽过梅西的腰身，钳住他的后脑，肆意地啃咬着对方的嘴唇，听到阿根廷人满足的哼唧声，想更进一步的时候不想可可粉从

睫毛落入眼里，刺激地让他连连后退，本能伸出揉眼睛的手却被梅西拿开。

“急什么。”

梅西像对待宝物一样围着内马尔的脖颈，起身坐到方桌上，低头啄吻内马尔的眼窝，舔尽他睫毛上的可可粉和甜腻的芝士，又坏心地往干净的地方蹭下自己脸上残留的蛋糕碎，然后再一小块一小块地卷回口中，细细吞咽。

内马尔有点受不了梅西贴心又挠心的照顾，掐着阿根廷人的侧腰往自己身上靠，阿根廷人依然不紧不慢地捧着他的脸舔舐着，直到梅西带着蛋糕甜腻的舌尖终于伸进内马尔的口腔，才软着腰身任男友将自己从桌上拉下来搂在怀里。

“我以为你不来了。”内马尔在接吻的间隙中向梅西抱怨着，象征性地咬住梅西的下唇。

“所以你肆无忌惮地和漂亮女郎混在一起吗？”梅西白皙的手灵巧地解开男友的马甲和衬衣头几个纽扣，低头就用力地咬了一口。

“你看了多久？”内马尔紧张地盯住梅西脸上的表情。

“嗯，那个金发美女不错，抱着应该很舒服。”梅西说着解开巴西人衬衣的所有纽扣，抚上内马尔小麦色的胸口，又看看自己，“胸也挺大的。”

“嗯，比你大。”内马尔的调戏让梅西顿时想抽身起来，巴西人见状赶紧箍紧梅西，把头埋在他的胸口来回蹭，“不过还是这里舒服啊。”

梅西被蹭得心头直痒，哭笑不得，嘴硬得接话：“口不对心。”

“嗯？那让你看看我到底有没说假话？”

内马尔抬头掰下梅西的脖颈，舌头粗暴地闯进阿根廷人温热的口腔并追逐灵巧的舌尖。突如其来的强势让梅西只能呜咽着接受，他连连拍打将他死死钉在怀里的男友的肩膀，可是此刻的反抗让对方的侵犯和搜刮来得更加肆意。

“唔……内……”内马尔终于放开梅西的时候那两瓣唇肉已经红肿得滴着水光，阿根廷人以为自己能得到片刻的放松，但下一秒他就被男友落在他胸口的啃咬吓得惊呼一声。内马尔隔着梅西身上的T恤抚慰般在颤抖的胸膛上舔舐两下，瞥见衣服上面严重破坏气氛的面孔，他心情不爽地吮吻着梅西裸露出来的锁骨，又啄两下对方红得滴血的嘴唇。

“以后不许穿这样的衣服。”

看到男友突然严肃起来的脸色，梅西念在他今天生日的份上，体贴地点点头，下一瞬间他感觉视线天旋地转，连忙圈紧内马尔的脖子，后背刚接触到底下冰凉的桌面，巴西人热情如火的吻就重新落下来。

虽然是自己选择在桌边就开始点火，但是棉柔的桌布还是让他感受到了彻底的凉意。他的不安感在内马尔热吻中褪下他的长裤后更是扩大了好几倍，对方厚重的热吻和在腰窝细细打圈的手掌，男友在他身上的耕耘如暴风雨过后卷土重来的热气一样让他忘记了一切，只能跟随本能颤栗着用双腿缠绕住内马尔精瘦的腰。

看到自己几乎一丝不挂地被压在身下，而对方却除了衬衫大开外，尚算衣衫整齐，与不安感一同叠加的羞耻感使他越加想蜷缩在内马尔的臂弯里。

“嗯？”内马尔询问着，手指却没有停止在梅西身上游动。

“你也一起。”梅西红着脸，放下搭在内马尔腰上的腿，用脚掌按住他的鼠蹊处，那里已经立起可观的帐篷里。

内马尔低头不语，在梅西后腰迂回的手掌突然往下大力地在他臀肉上掐了一把，揉捏起来。

“我说，”梅西抗拒着如潮的冲击，倔强地用脚趾按压着内马尔的抬起头的“兄弟”，“一起！”

但内马尔回应却是诱惑性地潜入衣物底下在梅西臀缝间划动指尖，在敏感的会阴处毫不留情地来回摩擦，刺激得梅西眼角湿润，五指笨拙地抠刮内马尔的后背。

“内马尔你这个不听话的坏蛋！”

听到巴萨国王近乎绝望的哭喊，11号边锋在男友满布吻痕的颈窝抬起头来，边吻住湿润的睫毛，边用狡猾如狐的语调说：“要听话的是你，我的莱昂，毕竟，今天你是我的。生日礼物。”话音刚落，像被恶魔附身的手掌圈住梅西的分身，快速的动作让饱受折磨的阿根廷人忘记了羞耻，无法压抑地大声地哭喊起来。而得逞的内马尔笑着温柔地把梅西减弱的呜咽悉数堵回喉咙，如梅西所愿，将两人的衣物尽数褪去，皮肤相贴之处像是被烈火烧过般炙热，又像奶油抹过般滑腻。

内敛的阿根廷人已经被如火的巴西人撩拨得白皙的皮肤泛着好看的粉色，覆盖皮肤上黏腻的汗水在吊灯下透出晶莹的光泽，内马尔低首含住男人精灵般的尖耳朵。

“莱昂，你真好看。”

年少者充满荷尔蒙的身体像拂过沙滩的海浪覆上来，梅西感觉要因为这种铺天盖地的气息而窒息，又贪婪地用鼻尖蹭着男友的耳后，企图要将他的气息揉进自己的体内。

内马尔探出滑腻舌头掠过梅西透红的耳廓，轻轻咬住耳垂后跳过已经蹂躏过度的颈后和肩窝，他突然抄起梅西的小腿，埋首于腿侧充满力量的肌肉，禁不住轻咬了一口膝盖上鼓起的肌肉，一如所料得到了阿根廷人不满的哼唧声。

“我的生日礼物有自己准备好吗？”内马尔一脸无辜地贴着梅西腿窝问道，手指却不老实地在梅西敏感的私处刮蹭着，“嗯？”

梅西倔强的摇头换来一指突如其来的刺入，可幸的是内马尔足够的前戏让原本干涩的内里变得放松，只要沾上些许体液动作几下就能顺利再入一指。梅西低声哼唧慢慢变成软糯的叹息，尤其在年轻人驾轻熟路地按在了微微凸起的地方，稍加碾磨就变得肿胀不堪。梅西难耐地把手臂抬起用牙咬紧，但是甜蜜的声音还是溢出来，这时濒临爆发边缘的火热还被内马尔握在手里，无须多久就释放在他的手心。

还没缓过劲的梅西被内马尔整臂圈起腰，后者还兴致勃勃的前身紧紧贴在逐渐酥软的外围，内马尔抚着梅西的耳根，看入他迷离的湿眼，声音沙哑地问：“我可以拆开礼物了吗？”  
阿根廷人失神地眨眨眼睛，提高身体蹭着巴西人的胸口，点点头。

内马尔双手抱紧梅西，抵住已经准备好的入口，用缓慢的节奏打开梅西温暖柔软的身体，层层破开感受肌理相触带来的奇妙感觉。随着进出而渗出的体液让内马尔动作得越加频繁，梅西逐渐苏醒的前身伴随抽插拍打在内马尔的腹肌上，每一下刻意的碾磨都能带出梅西一声像棉花糖般甜的回应，内马尔忘情地叫着爱人的名字都能感受到对方用颤抖的收缩当作回应。

梅西觉得自己的臀肉快被揉出淤青的时候，被突然提了起来。突然改变的体位让自己无可避免地顶坐在内马尔的胯骨上，体内的炙热进入到了新的深度，还没来得及抱怨就被年轻人一连串急促的顶弄把要说的话剪成零碎。

“啊……内……”梅西在被提升到半空的时候抓紧内马尔的脖子和肩膀，嘴唇埋在巴西人的发间零零碎碎地说着，呼吸紊乱得让他无法思考，“不要……太深了……太……”

内马尔一边用力顶弄一边按住头顶凌乱短发的梅西的头，交换着湿润的亲吻。

“桌子太硬了，我们到床上去吧，乖？”

被内马尔顶得软了腰的梅西乖巧地靠在男友的肩上，挂在他身上由着他在套房里走动。

“有点远了？”梅西闭着眼想象着男友恶作剧地在房间里多走了两圈，每一下走动引起的刺激让他鼻息都火热地全部喷在巴西人的颈后。

“是吗？”快要忍不住想把梅西放倒在地毯上的巴西人突然停住了脚步，就地把阿根廷人托起又稍稍放下，小小的动静都能让圈在自己身上的人更加乖巧地附在怀里。

“坏蛋。”现在连骂人的话都使不出狠劲说的梅西，内马尔打心眼儿里喜欢。

“什么？”讨骂的巴西人装作听不到。

“你这个坏蛋！”好吧，巴西人收回那刹那的侥幸，阿根廷人那骂人的狠劲回来了。

内马尔用力提起梅西的臀部，退出了温热的地方，失去充实感的梅西下一秒就被重重地摔到大床上。没有预期中的猛扑，梅西困惑地睁开眼睛，看到小男友一副佯装生气但还剑拔弩张的样子坐在床边盯着他，他不明所以地勾勾男友的指头，得不到对方的回应就一手拉低他的脖子，轻柔地亲吻着他的脸颊和嘴边，一手握住还硬梆梆的滚烫，翻身将他扑倒在床上，坐在他身上慢慢地摆动起来，重获的充实感让梅西轻叹起来。

“你真的坏透了，内……”

梅西单手撑在内马尔的胸膛，下盘主动地收缩着，感受到体内的硬物诚实地胀大几圈后，拉过内马尔的手在自己身上抚摸着。

“我花了多大力气准备着，你还生气……生着气让我回家，还不理我……”梅西柔软的肌肉现在像水一般贴在内马尔的身上，他俯下身狠狠地咬一口内马尔厚厚的下唇，退出一半又起身重重地坐下。

巴西人再也掩饰不了内心的情动，一手在梅西结实的胸膛和小腹磨蹭着，一手捏着柔软的大腿和臀部，受够了梅西隔靴搔痒的摆动，使劲地冲进火辣惹火的甬道，下下到达让梅西软下腰的地方。

“太慢了，莱昂。”内马尔扶住因冲击过大而后仰的梅西，翻身重新将他压回床上，当然也没有错过梅西脸上稍瞬即逝的得意，卯足劲打桩般把他撞进床里，过快的摩擦伴随的快感让两个人的气喘连连。

“嗯……快过头了，内，轻点……”

巴西人亦步亦趋的进攻让梅西抓皱床单挣扎着退后，摇着头试图排解过载的情绪。内马尔看到他快退到床边，心急之下猛力拉他回怀里，这一下又重又准地顶到红肿的敏感点上，梅西一阵痉挛着释放在自己的小腹和内马尔的胸口上。因为强烈的高潮而缩紧后庭的梅西逼得忍了一整晚的内马尔也在紧致的甬道里缴械投降。

内马尔想起身拿抽纸给两人都清理一下身上残留的体液，不料被梅西拉了回来。

“再抱抱我。”梅西在内马尔耳边说，还蹭了蹭密布汗水的脸颊。

“怎么了？”内马尔扬起头，拨开梅西被汗水沾湿的额发，温柔地覆上嘴唇，“这样很容易感冒的。”

“不会的，你足够暖和。”梅西抽抽鼻子，笑着凑上内马尔的脸颊大大地啵了一口。

内马尔心底欢喜地笑弯眼睛，皱着鼻子刮蹭着梅西的鼻尖，将他一把拉到怀里抱起来。

“那还是会感冒的。”

梅西这次没有拒绝，圈住内马尔的肩膀，被他抱到浴室里泡了个热水澡。

内马尔快速地将两人身上的黏腻洗净，把累得昏昏欲睡的梅西抱出来，擦净水滴后又套上浴袍，拿来吹风机把阿根廷人湿漉漉的头发吹干，全部过程梅西昏昏沉沉地好几次要倒下去，内马尔唯有让他靠在自己的胸膛，改用柔和的暖风慢慢地从发根到发梢仔细地吹干。半昏睡的梅西软软绵绵地赖在内马尔的怀里，让内马尔禁不住捧起他的脸偷了好几个吻。

待所有事情都办完之后，内马尔又将染脏的床罩撤掉，才把阿根廷人抱回大床上，搂着他准备入眠。

“嗯……内，”梅西闷闷地喊了一声，抓住内马尔的手往自己的胸口带，“抱歉。”

“抱歉什么？”内马尔另一只枕着梅西的头的手轻轻地拨着他柔软的棕发。

“抱歉……”梅西往内马尔的臂弯又蹭了一下，“我应该更早到的。”

“没迟到就好。”

“礼物，还喜欢吗？”梅西抓紧内马尔的左手，两手的戒指触碰出微弱的响声。

“嗯，很喜欢。”内马尔反抓住梅西的手，轻声说道。

“生日快乐，内。”

内马尔看着浅浅地笑着的梅西，心疼地将他搂入怀里。

这是他的莱昂，以后会有属于他们的日日夜夜，终有一天，他会完完整整的是他的。


End file.
